fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Luthier/Supports
With Delthea C support *'Luthier:' Hold, Delthea! *'Delthea:' Huh? Ugh, what is it, Lu? *'Luthier:' Would you please stop fooling about?! This is a battlefield! You've been acting far too brazen—you're going to get someone killed. *'Delthea:' Well, excuuuse me for taking some initiative around this joint! I go out and wipe the floor with the bad guys, and now I get a LECTURE?! *'Luthier:' I'm not criticizing you—but showing a bit of dignity would be nice. For you see, the thing about you is— *'Delthea:' Wooould yooouuu pleeeeease SHUUUUUUUT UUUUUUP?! Nothing I do is EVER good enough for you! Just leave me alone, you big LOSER! (Delthea leaves) *'Luthier:' Pardon me?! Hold it! You come back here right now, young lady, or I'll—*sigh* B support *'Luthier:' Delthea? *'Delthea:' Hum de dum de do... *'Luthier:' Young lady, it is rude to ignore people. *'Delthea:' No, it's rude to ignore NICE people. So you don't count. *'Luthier:' Of course I count. Everyone counts. *sigh* Delthea, listen to me. I don't give you these lectures because I hate you. *'Delthea:' Well, you coulda fooled me, 'cause you never say ANYTHING nice. You know better than anyone how I was born with a gift. All that natural talent, and yet you still want me to defer to everyone else. It's not my fault they work twice as hard and only end up half as good! I mean, I'm risking my life out here too, you know! *'Luthier:' Well... I suppose that's true.But people will soon begin to resent you if you carry yourself in such a manner. I want you to be loved by all. *'Delthea:' Yeah, because you're just the model of popularity around here. *'Luthier:' *gasp* *'Delthea:' Maybe you should try worrying about how YOU carry yourself for a change. *'Luthier:' W-wow... A support *'Luthier:' Delthea, guess what! *'Delthea:' Uh, what? *'Luthier:' I've finally made a friend! ...And it's ALM! I asked him if we were friends, and he definitely nodded. *'Delthea:' I don't know many people who would answer that with a "no," but, uh... Good for you, I guess? *'Luthier:' Isn't it?! Now, perhaps you'll finally let me set you on the right path. *'Delthea:' Not likely. Actually, here's MY advice to YOU: try starting a new conversation... where the goal ISN'T to make the other person think just like you do. You'll make WAY more friends that way. Trust me on this one. I mean, I'd actually LIKE to get to know you, but you make it so damned hard! *'Luthier:' I... see. But in that case, what else is there to talk about? *'Delthea:' What else?! Are you SERIOUS right now?! Look, am I your adorable and magically omnipotent little sister or not? *'Luthier:' Well... yes? *'Delthea:' Oh, Lu, THANK YOU! ...See, that's called a "compliment." Now do more of that. Lay it on thick! Tell me I'm FREAKIN' AMAZING! *'Luthier:' Is this truly how normal people converse? Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Supports